Electromagnetic Knight
by G.Prof.BetaReader
Summary: Wu YiFan atau yang biasa dipanggil Kris adalah seorang siswa biasa di sekolahnya. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Zhang Yixing yang mengaku sebagai kesatrianya di masa lalu. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 0 : Trailer

Title: Electromagnetic Knight

Author : Jo HyeMin

Cast : Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris, Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay

Genre : Mystery, Horror, School Life, Gore, Friendship

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Para cast yang notabene adalah abang saya merupakan milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. Cerita saya angkat dari sebuah anime jepang yang berjudul Denpa Teki Na Kanojo. Bisa dibilang, ini adalah versi Fanfictionnya anime itu. Tapi ada beberapa adegan yang saya ganti disini.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 0 : Trailer

"Eunggh.." Terdengar lenguhan dari seorang namja yang tengah tertidur itu. Ia seperti tidur dalam kegelisahan. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya seiring dengan kerutan kecil yang terbentuk di sana.

PUK.

Sebuah tangan mungil menggenggam tangannya yang besar itu. Ia memindahkan posisi tangannya yang tadinya digenggam, menjadi menggenggam tangan mungil itu. Sampai akhirnya ia tersadar bahwa ia hanya tinggal seorang diri. Lalu ia membuka matanya. Ia terkejut melihat seseorang di depannya. Seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya tadi.

"Argh! Siapa kau?!"

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata sedang bersembunyi di balik dinding. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat namja lain yang berada pada jarak beberapa meter darinya.

"_Apa kau ingin menangkap pelakunya, Doryeonnim?" _Ia teringat akan ucapan namja yang ia ikuti itu.

"Iya, aku ingin menangkapnya." Lalu namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu mulai berjalan mengikuti namja lain yang ia ikuti itu.

.

.

Presented By

Jo HyeMin

.

.

"Tapi.." Kata seorang namja yang bertubuh tinggi tegap itu. Sedangkan namja yang bertubuh lebih rendah hanya diam sambil menatapnya dalam diam.

"Hahh.." Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari namja bertubuh tinggi tegap itu. Ia lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati namja yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Pukul aku." Ucap namja tinggi itu sambil menatap namja lain yang memiliki tinggi lebih rendah. Ia berdiri di depan namja yang lebih rendah darinya itu.

"Apa ini perintah?" Tanya namja dengan tubuh yang lebih rendah dan mungil itu. Ia menatap seseorang didepannya dengan ragu.

"Ini adalah perintah." Jawab namja didepannya singkat.

"Kalau begitu, maafkan aku." Ucap namja bertubuh mungil itu.

PLAKK

.

.

THIS OCTOBER

Wu Yifan/Kris

Zhang Yixing/Lay

.

.

"Arrghh.." Erangan keras terdengar dari bibir seorang namja yang sedang terbaring di lantai sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Tak ada penerangan lain selain cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela ruangan itu.

"Kris, akulah yang terhebat sekarang. Akulah yang nomor satu! Jadi, kau tak boleh melawanku. Apa kau paham? Sekarang, aku tahu aku harus mulai dari mana. Walaupun ini tak sesuai dengan harapanku. Akan kuberitahu semuanya agar kau mengerti." Ucap seorang namja sambil membawa tongkat baseball yang tadi digunakannya untuk memukul Kris di tangan kanannya.

.

.

An EXO Fanfiction

With Gore & Mystery

.

.

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku? Aku ingin mengakhiri segalanya dengan dia." Ucap seorang namja. Matanya memerah dan mengeluarkan liquid-liquid bening yang terus mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku adalah kesatria Kris Doryeonnim, jadi wajar saja jika aku menyelamatkannya dari bahaya." Ucap Yixing. Kris yang berada dibelakang Yixing menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berarti. Lalu berganti menatap namja lain yang berusaha menyakitinya tadi.

"Aku selalu berpikir kau itu aneh, Zhang Yixing." Ucap namja dengan tongkat baseball di tangan kanannya itu. "Otakmu rusak. Kau gila!" Ucapnya lagi. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yixing dengan pandangan penuh kebencian.

"Kau sendiri tidak ada bedanya."

.

.

"Cinta. Hei, Yixing-ah.. Menurutmu, cinta itu apa?" Tanya Kris pada Yixing. Mereka sedang menikmati bekal mereka di atap gedung sekolah mereka.

"Sebuah kata yang memiliki arti yang sangat dalam." Jawab Yixing. Kris memandanginya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Yixing lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Langit begitu cerah. Tapi sangat berbeda dengan keadaan bangunan di dibawahnya. Bangunan itu terlihat kumuh dan rapuh dengan dinding yang kotor dan sudah terkelupas dimana-mana. Seakan menyiratkan bahwa ia sudah tak mampu menanggung beban yang ada di dalamnya.

"Duduklah dimana kalian mau." Kata seorang namja pada teman-temannya di salah satu ruangan yang berada di bangunan tadi. Bau busuk menyerang indra penciuman semua orang yang ada disana. "Ingin minum teh? Tunggu sebentar."

"Kau tidak kabur?

_Aku ingin tahu.. Apakah aku ini menyedihkan?_

_._

_._

"Arghh" Erangan kesakitan terdengar dari seorang lelaki paruh baya. Ia berlutut di jalanan. Entah kepada siapa. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Darah segar mengucur dari dahinya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap lelaki paruh baya itu.

.

.

_Wu YiFan adalah Raja._

_Ia adalah Serigala Penyendiri._

_Raja Sendirian._

_._

_._

Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari keberadaan orang lain di sekitarnya. Tapi ia tak menemukannya.

"Apa Doryeonnim selalu sendirian?"

_._

_._

_Semua orang pasti menyembunyikan sifat asli mereka._

_Saat itu, semuanya akan direnggut._

_Apa yang akan dia tunjukkan padaku?_

_Aku ingin bahagia._

_Aku memikirkan ini sejak aku masih kecil._

_Aku ingin bahagia._

_Semua orang pasti sama._

_Tapi.. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bahagia?_

_Sudah cukup…_

**COMING SOON**

**.**

**Don't Miss It**


	2. Chapter 1 : Secret Agent

"Aku adalah agen rahasia. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku." Kata seorang namja dewasa bertubuh tinggi. Baju dan wajahnya berlumuran darah. "Ada banyak orang jahat disekitar kita. Maka dari itu aku harus memusnahkan mereka semua." Ia berada di sebuah ruangan kosong. Tak ada benda apapun disekitarnya. Hanya ada seorang anak remaja yang sedang menangis disudut ruangan.

"Hikkss.. Appa.. Eomma.." Ucap anak itu sambil sesekali terisak. Ia duduk sambil membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk. Seolah ia sedang mencari perlindungan dari orang yang berada di depannya itu.

"Kau setuju, kan?" Ucap namja dewasa yang berada di depannya. Dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah, ia berjalan mendekati anak remaja itu dan berkata "Hei.. Kau setuju, kan? Jawablah bahwa kau setuju!"

PLAKK

Namja dewasa itu menampar anak remaja yang berada didepannya.

"Hikkss.." Pertanyaan namja dewasa itu hanya dijawab oleh isakan-isakan yang keluar dari mulut anak remaja itu. Pipinya memerah. Ia menahan sakit dari tanda tangan seorang namja dewasa yang tadi menamparnya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti paham apa yang aku maksud." Ucap namja dewasa itu lagi. "Benar, aku ini agen rahasia. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku."

.

.

BUG

BUG

"Arghh" Suara erangan terdengar keras dari dua orang namja yang sedang berkelahi. Mereka mengenakan seragam sekolah. Disalah satu sudut lapangan yang luas itu, berdiri namja lain dengan tangan yang di perban. Namja itu menatap kagum pada salah satu namja yang sedang berkelahi. Ia berbalik untuk pergi dari lapangan itu.

"Ah.." Ia meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi tangan kirinya yang diperban. Ia tersenyum sambil melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Sebuah senyum yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

BUG

BUG

Salah satu namja yang bertubuh tinggi dan berambut pirang menatap namja di depannya dengan tatapan marah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan melayangkan tangannya ke arah namja di depannya.

DAG

Dengan satu pukulan, namja yang memukulnya tadi langsung pingsan.

"Cih." Namja berambut pirang tadi mendecih sambil menatap namja yang tengah pingsan dihadapannya. Ia membersihkan noda darah yang keluar dari bibirnya yang sedikit sobek akibat pukulan namja yang tengah pingsan tadi. "Bukannya aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa aku tak tertarik untuk masuk ke kelompokmu?" Ucap namja berambut pirang itu.

.

"Tunggu, Wu YiFan!" Teriakkan seorang namja memberhentikan langkah Wu YiFan –atau yang biasa dipanggil Kris- yang sedang berjalan menuju tangga. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Rambutmu melanggar peraturan sekolah! Rambutmu itu panjang dan kau tak boleh mewarnai rambutmu!" Ucap namja yang bertubuh mungil itu.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo. Apa kau sangat menyukaiku? Kenapa kau begitu memperhatikan penampilanku?" Jawab Kris dengan santainya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menyelidik yang dibuat-buat.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku masih normal!" Jawab Kyungsoo tegas sambil berteriak. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu karena dilihat oleh siswa-siswa lain yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah mereka.

"Oh. Maaf, mungkin aku salah. Apa kau sangat membenciku?" Kata Kris lagi sambil menyandarkan dirinya di dinding koridor sekolah.

"Ya, aku membencimu! SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!" Jawab Kyungsoo lagi. Sambil mengepalkan tangannya menahan rasa kesalnya saat menghadapi namja bernama Wu YiFan itu.

"Ah.. Aku jadi malu. Hehe." Ucap Kris santai sambil terkekeh. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menuruni tangga.

"Kau mengerti atau tidak, Wu YiFan? Jika kau tidak merapikan rambutmu besok, kau akan kuseret ke ruang OSIS! Bersiaplah!" Teriak Kyungsoo pada Kris.

"Terserah." Kata Kris singkat.

.

.

.

Kris membuka lokernya. Ia melihat ada sepucuk surat di sana. Ia mengambilnya lalu membacanya.

_Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu._

_Datanglah ke bawah pohon besar berumur 100 tahun yang ada di belakang sekolah._

"Mereka lagi?" Kata Kris sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan keluar gedung sekolah dan pergi menuju bagian belakang sekolah.

Kris melihat ke sekelilingnya. Sepi. Hanya ada dia dan pohon berukuran besar di sampingnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tiba-tiba seorang namja datang dari balik pohon dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau Wu YiFan. Benar, kan?" Kata namja itu.

"Ya, itu aku." Jawab Kris malas sambil tetap mencari sekelompok orang yang ia cari.

"Dari tadi aku menunggumu." Ucap namja itu lagi.

"Begitukah?" Kata Kris tak peduli.

"Aku sangat ingin menemuimu."

Kris yang sedang berjalan mengitari halaman belakang sekolah menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tersadar akan sesuatu. "Hei.. Apa kau yang…"

"Ragaku adalah milikmu. Jiwaku adalah pengikutmu. Rajaku, Yang Mulia Wu YiFan, kunyatakan kesetiaanku padamu." Ucapan Kris terpotong oleh kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir namja itu. Namja itu berlutut dihadapan Kris sambil menunduk untuk mencium sepatu Kris. Keringat dingin mengucur di dahi namja berambut pirang itu.

"Hei! Kau siapa?! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kris sedikit membentak namja dihadapannya.

"Aku pelayanmu." Jawab namja itu.

"'Pelayan'? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Orang yang melayanimu."

"Melayani? Melayani apa?" Kris bertanya dengan suara yang mengecil. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang di jebak oleh orang-orang yang dicarinya tadi.

"Apa saja yang kau mau." Jawab namja itu singkat. Ia menatap Kris dengan tatapan yakin. Matanya tertutup oleh poninya yang panjang.

"Apa saja?" Tanya Kris yang seperti berkata pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau.."

"Apa saja. Asal kau mau." Jawab namja itu lagi. Kris menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping. Menghindari kontak mata dengan namja di depannya itu. Kemudian ia berlari pergi dari sana.

"Ah..! Yang Mulia!" Namja dengan poni yang menutupi matanya itu ikut berlari mengejar Kris.

.

.

Kris berlari di koridor sekolahnya. Seluruh siswa yang ada disana langsung berjalan ke tepi untuk memberi jalan pada Kris. Raut wajah mereka menyiratkan ketakutan dan keseganan pada Kris. Kris berhenti sebentar dan menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat namja yang mengejarnya tadi. Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga untuk menghindari namja itu. Ia membuka pintu atap gedung sekolah.

"Ah! Kenapa kau ada disana?" Kris terkejut melihat namja dengan poni yang menutupi matanya itu berada di atap gedung sekolah. Pasalnya, tadi namja itu ada di belakangnya. Tapi mengapa namja itu sekarang berada di atap gedung sekolah? Kris menutup pintu itu lagi dan berlari menuruni tangga. Namja itu membuka pintu atap sekolah dan berjalan mendekati Kris.

"Jadi kau disini." Kata namja itu.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Kris langsung.

"Selain pelayan, aku juga kesatriamu. Sudah sewajarnya aku berada di dekatmu." Kata namja itu lagi. Kris berlari keluar dari gedung itu. Ia berhenti di antara gedung kelas dan gedung kesiswaan sekolah. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia menghela nafas lega saat melihat namja dengan poni panjang itu tidak lagi mengikutinya.

"Kris-ssi.." Panggil seseorang.

Kris menahan nafasnya. Ia melihat ke arah belakang, takut-takut jika yang memanggilnya adalah namja yang mengejarnya dari tadi.

"Kris-ssi.." Panggilan itu terdengar lagi. Kini Kris menoleh ke arah tempat sampah besar yang ada di depannya. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika mengetahui siapa yang memanggillnya.

"Kau lupa ya? Hari ini kau piket. Karena kau tidak piket, jadi aku yang disuruh membuang sampahnya." Kata seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dan tampan di depannya.

"Oh.. Maafkan aku, Tao." Jawab Kris pada namja itu -Tao-.

"Kau berhutang padaku, ya. Bagaimana kalau sore nanti kita bertanding basket bersama? Kalau kau mau, akan kumaafkan." Ucap Tao sambil membuang sampah yang ke tempat sampah besar disana.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Kata Kris acuh.

"Kau tahu? Sekarang banyak pembunuhan mengerikan. Para pembunuh berkeliaran!" Kata Tao sambil membaca sebuah Koran yang ia bawa.

"Kau kan ahli Wushu. Kau bisa menangani itu sendiri. Kalau kau takut pada hal itu, jangan keluar rumah saja." Jawab Kris tetap acuh terhadap ajakan Tao.

"Hei! Kau ini, begitu tidak peduli pada teman sendiri. Kau itu penjahat ya?!" Canda Tao sambil membuat wajah marah.

"Siapa yang kau panggil penjahat?" Kata Kris pada Tao. Ia tidak terima disebut sebagai penjahat. Ia tahu ia nakal di sekolah. Tapi bukan berarti dia penjahat.

"Kau selalu berjalan di jalanmu sendiri." Kata Tao.

"Bukannya kau juga begitu? Kau bahkan selalu ikut campur urusan orang lain." Kata Kris lagi.

"Kau ini bodoh ya?" Tao berkata pada Kris, lalu tertawa dan berlari masuk kedalam gedung sekolah. Kris menatap ke arah pohon di dekat tempat parkir sepeda. Seketika mata Kris melebar. Ia melihat namja itu lagi. Namja itu sedang berdiri di balik pohon yang terletak beberapa meter dairnya.

.

.

.

KRRINNGG.. KRIIINGG… KRIIINNGGGG..

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Seluruh siswa ShinYoung High School langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang pergi ke kantin sekolah, ada yang pergi ke taman sekolah, ada juga yang berjalan ke arah perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku yang dibutuhkan. Kris duduk di bangku kelasnya. Ia membuka bungkusan kimbab yang tadi ia beli di kantin sekolahnya dengan malas.

"Kau memakan bekal itu lagi." Kata Tao yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Kris. Kris menatapnya bingung. "Aku minta asinan lobaknya." Tao langsung mengambil asinan lobak milik Kris dan memakannya.

"Hei! Jangan mengambil makananku tanpa izin!" Kata Kris sambil menatap Tao garang. Tao langsung duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Kris.

"Asinan lobaknya enak." Ucap Tao. "Aku suka suaranya saat dikunyah. Sebagai gantinya, akan ku berikan mini humburger ala Huang ZiTao." Katanya lagi sambil menyodorkan kotak bekalnya ke arah Kris.

"Kau ini bicara apa." Kata Kris acuh sambil memakan kimbabnya.

.

.

.

Teng Teng Teng Teng… Teng Teng Teng Teng..

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kris berjalan keluar dari kelasnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Wu YiFan!" Teriakan dari seseorang menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. "Kau pikir kau boleh tidak ikut piket terus menerus?!"

"Kyungsoo-ssi.. Biar aku yang gantikan dia." Tao muncul di balik pintu kelas. "Apa kau tak bisa biarkan dia pergi kali ini saja?"

"Jangan begitu!" Kata Kyungsoo menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Hentikan." Sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan pertengkaran mereka bertiga. Mereka serentak menatap kearah suara itu berasal. Seorang namja berjalan perlahan kearah mereka bertiga. Namja itu membawa sebuah payung di tangan kanannya. Ia berdiri di depan Kris dan langsung menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan payung yang ia bawa.

"Apa kau musuh Kris Doryeonnim?" Ucap namja itu. Ujung payung yang lancip itu terhenti tepat di depan mata bulat Kyungsoo. Seakan siap untuk mencongkel bola mata bulat milik Kyungsoo kapan saja.

"Musuh? Doryeonnim? Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Jawab aku. Atau.. " Namja itu menggantungkan kata-katanya dan mendorong payungnya agar lebih mendekat ke aras Kyungsoo. Sontak Kyungsoo langsung melangkah mundur. "Jika kau musuh Kris Doryeonnim, aku akan menghabisimu."

"Musuh Kris Doryeonnim adalah musuhku juga." Kata namja itu lagi. "Karena aku dan Kris Doryeonnim terhubung oleh ikatan yang kuat dari kehidupan kami sebelumnya…"

"Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong!" Ucapan namja itu terpotong oleh ucapan Kris. Kris menarik kerah seragam sekolah namja itu dan menghempaskannya kesamping. Semua orang menatap kaget pada kejadian yang ada di hadapan mereka. Siswa-siswi yang tadinya sedang membersihkan kelas langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke luar ruang kelas. Kris menarik namja itu agar mengikutinya pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Kris menarik namja itu ke atap sekolah. Ia langsung menghempas tangan namja itu dan menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau terus menggangguku?!" Tanya Kris. Suaranya terdengar seperti sedang menahan amarah.

"Karena kau adalah rajaku."

"Hahh.. Baiklah. Mari kita bicara lebih rasional." Kris menghela nafasnya. Ia lelah menghadapi namja yang ada di depannya ini. "Sekarang, siapa namamu?"

"Oh. Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku." Ucap namja itu sambil merogoh saku seragamnya. "Di kehidupan ini, namaku adalah Zhang Yixing." Ucapnya lagi sambil menunjukkan kartu pelajarnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'di kehidupan ini?'" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Bisa dibilang, namaku di dalam kehidupan saat ini." Jawab namja bernama Zhang Yixing itu sambil kembali memasukkan kartu pelajarnya ke seragamnya.

"Beritahu aku mengapa kau terus mengikutiku. Jelaskan agar aku paham. Jika kau tidak bisa, maka jangan dekati aku lagi!" Ucap Kris tegas.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Yixing singkat dan memulai penjelasannya. Ia menceritakan bahwa mereka sudah diikat oleh takdir di masa lalu. Dan takdir itu tak dapat dihapuskan oleh apapun.

.

.

Suara gemuruh petir terdengar dari langit. Awan hitam mulai berkeliling mencari tempat untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Di atap gedung sekolah, masih tampak dua orang siswa yang duduk disana. Salah satu dari siswa itu duduk dengan tatapan bosan.

"Dan itulah penjelasanku yang terakhir." Ucap Yixing mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Jadi 100 tahun yang lalu, aku adalah raja di benua yang disebut mengabdi padaku dan kita sudah menjalani manis pahitnya hidup bersama." Kata Kris meringkas penjelasan Yixing.

"Seperti itulah." Jawab Yixing singkat.

"Aku paham. Kau lucu sekali." Kata Kris dengan ekspresi datar.

"Benarkah? Dalam kehidupan sebelumnya, aku sering dicerca karena payah dalam melucu." Ucap Yixing dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak. Seperti ekspresi terkejut, tetapi berkesan datar.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Yixing. Ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke kepala Yixing. "Baut yang ada di otakmu itu lepas! Jangan ikuti aku karena khayalan konyolmu itu!" Kata Kris sambil menurunkan tangannya.

"Jangan katakan bahwa ingatanmu belum kembali?" Yixing bertanya pada Kris.

"Dari awal aku juga tidak tahu!" ucap Kris emosi.

"Aneh. Apa ini adalah efek dari kecelakaan…"

"Sudah. Hentikan!" Kris menarik kerah seragam Yixing sampai tubuhnya terangkat. "Raja. Pedang. Sihir. Jangan seret aku ke dalam khayalan bodohmu itu!" Kris menhempaskan tubuh Yixing ke pagar pembatas atap sekolah yang terbuat dari besi itu lalu meninggalkan Yixing sendirian.

.

.

ZRASSHH…

Hujan membasahi kota dengan rintik-rintik airnya. Di dalam sebuah ruangan apartemen yang didominasi oleh suara TV, berdiri sesosok pria jangkung dengan rambut pirangnya. Ia membuka kulkasnya dan mencari makanan yang ada. Kemudian ia menutup kulkasnya dan membawa makanannya ke meja makan.

_"Selanjutnya, kami akan ikuti laporan mengenai pembunuh berantai yang sekarang sedang menjadi topik hangat di masyarakat. Selama beberapa bulan belakangan, pembunuh berantai ini telah merenggut 7 korban. Pembunuhan lain telah terjadi semalam. Sang korban bernama Kim YeJin. Korban dibunuh saat pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Setelah seluruh tubuhnya di pukul dengan tongkat baseball, korban dicekik mati dengan benda seperti tali. Bagi kepolisian, pembunuhan berarntai ini…"_

_TIT_

Kris mematikan TVnya. Ia duduk di meja makan dan mulai memakan makan malamnya. Ia terdiam sesaat saat melihat foto masa kecilnya. Foto saat ia masih berusia 10 tahun. Di foto itu, ia terlihat sangat bahagia dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar. Tapi sekarang, ia bahkan sudah lupa kapan ia terakhir tersenyum selebar itu.

.

.

"Eunggh.." Terdengar lenguhan dari seorang namja yang tengah tertidur itu. Ia seperti tidur dalam kegelisahan. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya seiring dengan kerutan kecil yang terbentuk di sana. "Eomma.." Tangannya yang besar meremas kasur tempatnya berbaring.

PUK.

Sebuah tangan mungil menggenggam tangannya yang besar itu. Ia memindahkan posisi tangannya yang tadinya digenggam, menjadi menggenggam tangan mungil itu. Sampai akhirnya ia tersadar bahwa ia hanya tinggal seorang diri. Lalu ia membuka matanya. Ia terkejut melihat seseorang di depannya. Seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya tadi.

"Argh! Siapa kau?!"


End file.
